Sector
A sector is an area of space which typically contain a number of star systems and are typically measured as being 20x20x20 light years in size. Most sectors are assigned numbers as they are charted, however some sectors are assigned names after an important star system in the sector. * See Category:Sectors Notable sectors Alphanumerically designated sectors sector 001 • sector 002 • sector 003 • sector 004 • sector 005 • sector 006 • sector 007 • sector 008 • sector 9 • sector 10 • sector 12J • sector 18 • sector 18J • sector 23 • sector 23D • sector 23H • sector 030 • sector 031 • sector 38 • sector 39J • sector 54R • sector 061 • sector 63 • sector 79F • sector 90.4 • sector 97 • sector 108 • sector 109G • sector 117 Theta • sector 119-D • Sector 145 • sector 213 • sector 219 Alpha • sector 220 Alpha • sector 220 Beta • sector 221G • sector 221H • sector 262 • sector 396 • sector 401 • sector 418D • sector 441 • sector 04-70 • sector 492 • sector 507 • sector 949 • sector 1045 • sector 1156 • sector 1385 • sector 1509 • sector 1607 • sector 1608 • sector 1609 • sector 2158 • sector 2520 • sector 3556 • sector 3641 • sector 3658 • sector 4423 • sector 19658 • sector 21305 • sector 21396 • sector 21459 • sector 21503 • sector 21505 • sector 21527 • sector 21538 • sector 21602 • sector 21834 • sector 21947 • sector 22036 • sector 22055 • sector 22139 • sector 22309 • sector 22358 • sector 22402 • sector 22757 • sector 22846 • sector 22853 • sector 22858 • sector 23079 • sector 25013 • sector 36764 • sector 37628 • sector 41751 • sector 41752 • sector 41753 • sector 64238 • Sector Alpha 19 • Gamma 7 sector • sector G17 • sector Z6 Named sectors Akiganel sector • Aldebaran sector • Algira sector • Allicar sector • Almatha sector • Alpha Centauri sector • Andorian sector • Antedian sector • Antares sector • Archanis sector • Argosian sector • Argus sector • Arias sector • Arteline sector • Bajor sector • Beloti sector • Benecia sector • BeTau sector • Bolian sector/Bolarus sector • Cabral sector • Camborn sector • Campan sector • Cardassia sector/Cardassian sector • Carraya sector • Cicada sector • Dalmine sector • Delta Vega sector • Devron sector • Diodor sector • Donatu sector • Dorvan sector • Echo sector • Elias sector • Epsilon IX sector • Ficus sector • Foxtrot sector • Fries-Posnikoff sector • Gamma Hydra sector • Gamma Trianguli sector • Gand sector • Gariman sector • Glessene sector • Glintara sector • Gonmog sector • Gurava sector • Hekaras sector • Hyralan sector • Idran sector • Igo sector • Jaradan sector • Kalandra sector • Kaleb sector • Kavis Alpha sector • Kavrot sector • Kepla sector • Lagana sector • Lan'Tuana sector • Lantaru sector • Ligana sector • Lidara sector • Magellan sector • Mariotian sector • Marrab sector • Maxia sector • Mekorda sector • Mempa sector • Moab sector • Mobia sector • Murasaki sector • Mutara sector • Omega sector • Omical sector • Oneamisu sector • Onias sector • Ophiucus sector • Orion sector • Parvenium sector • Podaris sector • Qav'loS sector • Qo'nos sector • sector Quebec • Rakhar sector • Rashanar sector • Reydovan sector • Rhomboid Dronegar sector 006 • Rukani sector • Rutharian sector • sector Romeo • Selcundi Drema sector • Shedai sector • sector Sierra • Sigma Draconis sector • Silarian sector • Sol sector • Takara sector • Tandar sector • sector Tango • Tarod sector • Tarquin sector • Taugan sector • Tellar sector • Terra Nova sector • Typhon sector • Umani sector • Vaskan sector • Vega sector • Vega Omicron sector • Vulcan sector • Woden sector • Zed Lapis sector Connections * Sector